undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Birdtale
''' — This is an AU (Alternate Universe)of the game Undertale. This may contain spoilers for Undertale, so if you have not played/ watched the game Undertale... DO NOT READ THIS! Description There are two different types of Birdtales, I will be focusing on one, the AU where all the characters have wings of a certain bird. The other AU is just that the characres are replaced with birds. In Birdtale, everyone has bird wings and at times bird tails. Usually their personalities do not change, but most of the outfits main characters wear are suited to be well in air. Most outfits have goggles, like Sans and Papyrus. Characters Frisk (Long-Tailed tit) the only walking character who does not have wings. One day, while walking on the rocks of a mountain, Frisk stumbles on some roots near a hole and falls into it. She spared all of the monsters she met, because she had a good soul. Chara Chara was the first human child who fell underground. She loved monsters and hated people, due to the fact that humans locked the monsters underground. As a birthday present, she got red sunglasses. If Frisk gets a certain amount of LV, Chara can control them. Toriel (Owl) The underground's former queen, who now lives in the grove. She left Asgore after he killed the fallen children. She loves to bakes cakes, read books, and make jokes. Toriel granted Frisk wings. Asgore (Feline) The king of the underground, he has the biggest wings. He is very cruel. Sans (Black Raven ) Sans is one of the key characters in this universe and a great friend of Frisk. He loves money. First appears in winter forest, with his younger brother, Papyrus. Papyrus (Albatross) Papyrus is Sans's younger brother despite the fact the relationship differs greatly from it. Papyrus likes to collect sparkling bottles or their fragments. Undyne (Kingfisher ) The head of the Royal Guard. She protects the entire Valley in a deep loneliness. Also, she likes to walk in Temmie Village. Napstablook (Ghost ) He has a cousin named Mettaton, which are neighbors. He is an introvert that loves music and wants to become a DJ. With music, Napstablook strengthens the protagonist's soul. Despite the absence of wings, Napstablook can fly because he is a ghost. Alphys (Canary) Royal scholar studying air currents in her Lab. During conversations between Undyne, she is constantly nervous and shy. She likes to watch anime that has anthropomorphic cats. Mettaton (Peacock) In the past, he was a ghost who dreamed to become popular. One day, Dr. Alphys agreed to help him and created the body of the robot. After this he became her very close friend. He loves to show off in front of everybody. Also, during hhis stay in the body of the robot has made an enormous contribution to show business Muffet (Parrot ) Muffet has lots of wings, but despite this, it is incredibly difficult to fly. She sells bird baking, such as Donuts, croissants and muffins. In addition to baking, she sells cider. Grillby (Phoenix ) Grillby owns a café in the winter woods, who called it by his name, "Grillby's," where he sells a variety of foods. Always silent. Has the Fiery wings, which often leads to fires. Temmie (Duck ) Temmies are very kind and friendly monsters. Asriel (Baby Owl) The son of Asgore and Toriel. He was the adopted sibling of Chara, who before his death wished to see flowers like those that grew in her village. Absorbing the soul, Asriel went through the barrier, holding her body, found the village and put Chara on a pile of golden flowers. Other people saw the monster, holding the child in his arms, and thought he had killed her, and started attacking with all their might. Asriel is mortally wounded, and left the body and returned to the Dungeon, where he died that night. Flowey (Flower As soon as Frisk dropped to the Dungeon, the first monster, with whom she met, was Flowey. He was going to kill her, but the power of Toriel prevented him. After a conversation with him, they found more than once. Flowey quite often shows its "acute" language and sarcastic opinion, nature conversation becomes more fantastic and exciting. W.D. Gaster (Raven ) A former Royal scholar, has made an enormous contribution to the creation of a "Big nest". During one of his experiments due to a sudden gust of wind, disappeared. His followers began to spread rumors about the disappearance of Gaster. Was not like his colleagues, valued each COG. However, if the case involved his experiments, he walked not very pleasant and sometimes macabre rumors went beyond just. Nice Cream Guy (African shirokorot ) In addition to the flower garden and woodlands, Monster-rabbit-shirokorot sells ice cream in all areas. The first time you meet in the forest, he has almost no customers, but he did not despair. Sells ice cream the same color as himself. He knows Burgerpants and he's familiar with childhood and know each other down to the last detail. Burgerpents (Oriental scops-owl ) Seller of Albi, works at MTT and already as 19 years spends his life wasted. As a kid was the uttermost loser. He hates work and always looks tired. Complains about monarchy about MTT. Sometimes gets depressed, showing its negative side. It seems that he blames the situation. Monster Kid (Kiwi ) Really likes Undyne, because she is the head of the Royal Guard. A bright, cheerful personality, it's hard not to meet with him. Lives in winter forest, visits the Valley to meet up with his heroine. Has small wings, which when run will always work. Due to the fact that he had only two legs, he frequently stumbles and hits his head on the ground. There are scars on the face. Often said that he had to grow wings, and it will fly in the sky like all. River Person (Black Swan ) River Person has the boat, with which he can carry people anywhere if there is a river. Always wears a cloak with a hood that conceals it. Also, it can carry across the winter forest, Frisk Valley and deciduous forest. Sometimes works as the ambassador of the King. Category:AUs Category:Species Swap